


Want to Feel You

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [15]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Boys In Love, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Exploration, Fluff, M/M, Nervousness, Top Peter Parker, sexual dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Tony's been topping since they started dating, it's time for then to try new things. Peter's a tad nervous.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Marie's MFD Fics and Treats [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1838218
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Want to Feel You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LearnedFoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LearnedFoot/gifts).



> Your letters are full of gorgeous prompts 😭 Hope this works for you 😊

Peter splayed his hands at Tony's knees, going down with fingers he hated to admit were trembling. The hair on Tony's legs felt good under his palms, and the little intakes of breath he could hear Tony take reflexively gave Peter enough confidence that he wanted to go through with this exploring they'd decided on, but fuck was it unnerving.

"Still okay, Pete?" Tony asked, right on the dot.

Peter looked up at him and hummed in answer, liking the sweet smile he saw Tony sporting. 

"Always," Peter answered, which, as cheesy as it may sound, was truer than anything else where Tony was concerned. "Can you… can you grab a pillow?" 

Tony's smile got bigger at that, and instead of answering, he took one of the pillows next to his head and slid it under his back without a word. The wink was enough, damn dork. 

"I love you," Tony whispered just as Peter laid down between his legs, never stopping his careful mapping of his boyfriend's body. 

Peter kissed the inside of Tony's thigh, looking right into his eyes in answer. Then resumed gathering up his nerves to fuck the man he did love, more than the world. 


End file.
